Nephilim
Nephilims are children of an angel and a human and are among the strongest kind of hybrid in the universe: they are on pare with Cambions and are weaker then Nephalems. Hystory Charateristics Nephilims are very powerful hybrids, as such, they can be powerful foes and they can overpower almost anything that tries to kill them. A Nephilim can use his angelic rage to become even more powerful and defeat even more enemies together. Since Nephilims are so powerful, giving birth toone can be really dangerous, because the baby can accidentally unleash their powers and kill their mother; to avoid this, the mother must be protected, so she can survive the birth. Nephilims are considered one of the most powerful beings in the universe and their powers are stronger than those of their angelic parents: the stronger the angel, the stronger the Nephilims. Physical appereance Human form While Nephilims look like humans, they are very beautiful, since they are the children of angels Angelic rage state When Nephilims enters in this state, they become more beautiful and their body begins to shine of pure white light. True aspect When a Nephilim reveals his true aspect, wings appear behind his back and his eyes becomes bright white. Powers and abilities Nephilims have the same powers as an angel, however their powers are greater than those of their angelic parents, making them extremely dangerous. Angelic powers * Angelic weakness immunity: Nephilims are immune to most of their parents weaknesses. Angel blades can mearly harm them and they are completely immune to holyfire. Also, a common trap for an angel can't hold them, however can weaken them. Arch-Nephilims are completely immune to mind control of every angel, while weaker nephilims can be controlled by more powerful angels. * Angelic rage state: when Nephilims are engared, their powers grove 10 times stronger, allowing them to become even more dangerous. However,it is difficult for them to distinguish allies from foes, since they cannot think rationaly, being almost completely lost in their primordial rage. * Wings: since they are children of angels, nephilims can fly thanks to their wings. The color of the wings is different, depending of their parents, for example, nephilims sired by fallen angels have dark wing, while those sired by Heaven angels are bright gold or white. ** Wing clap: clapping their wings, Nephilims can create powerful shock-wave to stun and push back their enemies of at least 30 feets. ** Wing shield: '''despite their appearence, angelic wings are increadibly durable and can be used as a shield against common mortal weapons and common angelic/demonic weaponary. Arch-Nephilims wings are capable of taking hits of pagan gods hits. * '''Pyrokinesis (holy fire): since they are half angels, Nephilims can control holy fire, one of the most dangerous fire in all the word. They can burn almost every creature with this powers, However mid-tier-omnipoence or stronger beings can resist its fatal effect an being only injured * Angelic magic: '''thanks to their angelic heritage, Nephilims can do magic as their immortal parents, but to a higher degree, since their powers are stronger. ** '''Magic runes: Nephilims can draw runes on their body to become more powerful and they also use them as a power reserve in case they face more powerful foes. ** Photokinesis: since they are the nephews of God, the Primordial being of Light, nephilims can control the light in the universe. When they do so, their body shine as a new star and they can even blind their enemies with this power. * Sacred blood: Nephilims' blood is very powerful, it can be used to heal someone from Earth poison or to heal commn injuries inflicted by powerful hybrids. Angel blood can also be used to perform powerful spells, such as calling the Nephilim angelic parent. ** Poisonus effects: Nephilims' blood is poisonus to demonic beings, While it can kill common demons, Cambions and Prime Demons are only weakened by it. Basic powers * Immortality: Nephilm don't age once they have reached full maturity and if they are not killed, they will live forever. * Mind manipulation: Nephilim can manipulate the thoughts and brain functions of every creature below them. Nephilims use this power to learn the truth about their enemies or to create expendable pawns to die at their place. ** Dream manipulation: Nephilims can create, destroy or alter the dream of a creature below them. Once they enter in the dream, they can change what is happening in the dream and they can also trap someone inside his own mind forever. ** Angelic possession: Nephilims can control angels that are weaker than them and force them to do whatever they want. An Arch-Nephilim can even control an Archangel. * Telepathy: Nephilims can talk to someone through their minds. they can also use this power to infiltrate in someone else's mind to learn their moves and anticipate them. * Winnowing: Nephilims can winnow everywhere with just a thought. ** Blink: as they can winnow, Nephilims can also blink everywhere with a few thoughts. ** Apportation: '''as they can winnow, Nephilims can also force someone to winnow where they are. * '''Superhuman healing: '''Nephilims can heal from injuries that would kill an ordinary human and they will only be killed if they are injured by stronger beings, that can inflict fatal injuries on them. * '''Superhuman strenght: '''Nephilims are increadibly strong and are capable of deafeating many enemies thanks to their brute force; a Nephilim can kill an angel by just tearing their hearths out, snap the neck of almost every creature and lift a farm tractor effortlessly. * '''Superhuman speed: Nephilims are very fast and they can run faster than a car; many nephilims use their speed to move behind their enemies and kill them before they can even understand what happened. ** Wings speed: '''Nephilims can use their wings to travel faster and move from continent to continent in minutes. While they are flying, Nephilims can normally move as fast as a plane. * '''Superhuman agility: Nephilim are very alethic and are capable of doing incredible acrobatic, which they use to become more balanced while they are fighting. * Superhuman durability: Nephilims are very durable and they can survive even if they are directely shot by a bazoka. Nephilims can take multiple hits by demons, monsters and other beings and survive. ** Supehuman stamina: once they reach full maturity, Nephilims no longer need oridinary human needs, such as food or sleeping, however, they still have some human weaknesses, such as magic, which affects them more then their angelic parents. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Nephilims still have some weaknesses Harming * Angelic/demonic weapons: even if they cannot be killed by ordinary weapons, some demonic/angelic weapons can still injure and kill Nephilims; Arch-Nephilims can only be harmed by the weapons of the strongest angels and demons. * Magic: '''Nephilims can still be affected by magic, which harms them more than normal angels, since they are half human. ** '''Demonic magic: '''the magic of demons can weaken Nephilims physically, making them only a tad stronger than their angels parents. *** '''Black Magic: this kind of magic is the most powerful Cambion's magic, which can nullify the angelic runes and it can also weaken other angelic powers. * Mark of Cain: even if the mark can kill a Nephilim, it can still corrupt his mind and if a Nephilim is hitten by the power of the mark, he will be increadibly weakened. * Mortality: '''as powerful as they are, Nephilims are still half mortal; as such they have human needs, such as food, however, when they reach full maturity, their angelic powers are completely awakened and they lose almost every weakness of mortality. Destroying Beings * '''Cambion: '''thanks to his magic,a Cambion can defeat a Nephilim, but so can happen the opposite. * '''Highter half breeds: '''An Arch-Nephilim, Prime or Empowered Cambion and other half breeds can kill an ordinary Nephilim. * '''Primordial Beings: '''the primordial beings can kil any Nephilim easily. * '''Primordial species: creatures as an Arcangel, a Prime demon or Alpha Monster can outmatch and kill a Nephilim. Known Nephilims Helena-0.jpg|Helena (Fragment of God/ Founder of the Winded) Astrid.jpg|Astrid (Angel-Deity hybrid) Theresa.jpg|Theresa (Nephilim) Alexander.jpg|Alexander (Nephilim) Category:Half Breed Battles